


Mick gets... jealous?

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week, M/M, Temporary Character Death, jealous!mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: The team has a big misunderstanding leading to Mick getting jealous and coming out to the teamColdwave week day 5: jealousy/protectiveness





	Mick gets... jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a protective prompt idea but I really will get them done I promise.

 

Mick trusted Leonard, they had been together since they were teenagers- both as criminal partners and as romantic partners. They only had been with each other. Most people seem to think they're the type of people to sleep around just because they're criminals and hang out at sketchy bars. Well they only hang out there because of what they do. They have a lot of business from criminals so they don't rat them out.

Mick and Leonard have had their fights in the past but they always came back to one another. They couldn't survive without each other, Mick barely survived when Leonard left him in the middle of a forest. So yes he was angry, his own husband chose a team of wanna be heroes over him, but he was also confused.

Then Chronos happened, he threatened Lisa so when Mick was eventually allowed back with the team- after beating Leonard to the edge of his life but he just couldn't deliver that final blow- it's no wonder Leonard spent almost all his free time with Sara. She was a good lass after all. Sure they shared their bed, but they didn't sleep together, barely even touched or even talked to one another. Mick had begun to think he had well and truly fucked up.

"I'm sorry..." Leonard softly said one night when they were in bed, back to Mick and only just on the bed, he couldn't get much further away. "Mick, I'm sorry I left you in the middle of nowhere and I'm sorry you almost died for it. I didn't want to kill you so I thought I could leave you and go back within seconds of leaving you. I couldn't kill you Mick... I love you." Leonard then explained, rolling over to face him.

"I'm sorry too Lenny.. you know that I'd never hurt Lisa intentionally. I only said it because I wanted too hurt you like you hurt me. She's my sister too Lenny. I know it's not a good explanation or excuse but.." Mick explained before getting interrupted by a soft kiss of Leonard. Nothing more too it, just a comfort thing or maybe to get him to shut up Micks not sure but he accepted it anyway.

"I know it's going to take some time to build back to what we had but we'll get there. I know a lot of things have gone on between us since we started this mission. That's why, when we defeat savage.. we should go home back to 2016. Be.. you know us again. Things aren't going to be the same right away but I believe they will be one day Mick. We love each other." Leonard explained and Mick smiled.

"I'd like that." Mick said softly and kissed Leonard's forehead.

From that night on, Leonard did start to spend a bit more time with Mick, but he still spent most of his free time with Sara. Mick's not going to lie, it did hurt to see him spend so much time with Sara instead of with him and he did feel a lot jealous. Especially when someone commented on it.

Then the oculus happened, Leonard blew himself up to save everyone so their plan didn't happen. Mick stayed with the team but they all ignored him, not much different but at least before he had Leonard. They defeated savage, Mick visited Leonard in 2012 but it wasn't until then it hit Mick... Leonard wasn't coming back this time.

"We defeated savage but was it worth it? All the lives we've lost..." Rip said when they were in the bridge following defeating savage. "with Leonard and Laurel. Kendra and carter leaving to find themselves. I failed to save my family's life.."

"We defeated the time council, someone's got to make sure the timeline stays intact..  
What about us?" Sara questioned and rip smiled.

"Yeah man, we're not heroes.. we're legends." Jax agreed and Stein nodded in agreement. Where ever Jax was Stein had to stay anyway.

"I don't care." Mick announced, grumbling slightly and drinking out the bottle of beer he had.

"Mick... we're all sad about Leonard's death." Sara tried to comfort "he died saving us all." She then added, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How you doing Sara? I know you two had a bit of a thing." Jax said and Mick growled. He knew they didn't know about their relationship but he didn't like people assuming Leonard was sleeping with Sara.

"Yes I believe that you two were, ah as you kids say sleeping together?" Stein asked and ray laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past you two, you would have been very cute together." Ray said and Sara shook her head.

"There was nothing.. on my part he totally wanted there to be something more.. Suppose we'd never know now." Sara said with a slight smirk then frowned. Mick brushed her hand off his shoulder.

"You don't know anything about him. He was my partner! I knew pretty much everything about him, he was never the type to sleep around despite what you all may think. Sure he flirted but that was how he was! He'd be turning in his grave if he had one knowing how you're making a joke about him.. sleeping with well anyone on this ship!" Mick roared before stomping out. He hated people assuming things about his husbands sex life.

Now he was well and truly alone and drinking himself too oblivion, he didn't care anymore if he lives or dies. Sure, he had Gideon check his liver each night and repair it when he started to get damaged, but Leonard wasn't there to stop him. To keep him together. Leonard was his anchor. His soulmate. The only person he's ever loved. He was never going to get him back.

* * *

 

So Leonard came back, at first Mick couldn't- wouldn't- believe it. Barry managed to find a way to save him, reckons that Leonard was trapped in the speed force relieving his worse memories, but Leonard was there. Alive. Mick couldn't wait to hug him and comfort him again but..

He never got the chance. The team who constantly treated him like shit rushed to hug and celebrate him- even the two that have never met him before. And then... then Leonard stayed with Sara. Even spent the night in her quarters. He never came back to Mick that night.

Or for the next few nights.

Mick had wondered if the speed force or the oculus had fucked with his memory in some way.

It didn't take long for the rumours to start flying around the ship again. This time everyone more certain there was something going on between Leonard and Sara.

"Here comes captain canary!" Amaya announced when everyone was at the bridge and Sara and Leonard walked in together. Sara had gone to sit in the captains chair and Leonard had sat next to Mick on the floor, nudging his knee as he sat down.

"Captain canary?" Sara asked, once comfy smiling slightly.

"Your ship name!" Ray announced. "Captain canary. You're the white canary and Leonard is captain cold so... captain canary." He then added and Mick growled a little, despite having Leonard next to him.

"Besides, Leonara or sarnard didn't really sound right so captain canary is the only one that makes sense." Nate piped up.

"You guys should just announce it already that you two are seeing each other. No one would be surprised." Jax said and Mick had to fight with himself to not punch everyone. "He's spent the last few nights in your room" he then added.

"Come on guys, just announce it so we can celebrate." Amaya said. "Celebrate Leonard coming back from the dead and you two getting together finally cause I hear you two had quite the thing before Leonard had died."

"Oh yeah. Miss Lance and mr Snart had quite the relationship. I, believe this is a thing, 'ship' it." Stein responded, using finger quotations when he said ship, earning a hi five off Jax.

"Non of you know anything! You notice the few nights Leonard's spent in Sara's quarters and you assume they're sleeping together?" Mick roared as he stood up, arms crossed.. more for the teams safety than to look intimidating.

"Don't tell me you don't see it Mick, don't you think they'd be cute together? Imagine their babies. Wow they'd be beautiful babies." Amaya gushed and Sara laughed.

"Nah that's not going to happen." Sara said, shaking her head slightly.

"Leonard and Sara? Never going to happen! You all are just a bunch of idiots. Blind idiots. Leonard and I have shared a room since the moment we stepped onto this tin can. It's was one of our requests when we joined the team, you wanna know why?" Mick questioned and everyone stayed silent.

"Mick. You don't have to do this." Leonard said, smiling slightly and Mick took a couple of deep breaths.

"No Lenny. I can't be dealing with them anymore. You're my husband.." Mick trailed off, to turn round and pulling Leonard onto his feet. "And I want the whole damn world to know." Mick concluded, pulling Leonard close and kissing him roughly, holding onto his hips, earning a few gasps off everyone else. Once pulling away, he turned back around to face everyone else who was stood there staring apart from Sara who was smiling widely. "So shove that up your hetronormative asses." Mick then said before walking out the bridge with Leonard.

"Wow. You were jealous over Sara. How interesting." Leonard said and stopped walking, pulling Mick close. "She knew, I told her because went for advice. I was planning something for you and Sara was helping me these last few nights and I ended up falling asleep in her room but I wish I didn't I just wanted to be in bed with you but I had to get this thing done." He then explained and Mick smiled. "Besides, if that's how you kiss when you're jealous maybe I should make you jealous more often."

"No, you're mine. Don't you forget that." Mick said, leaning down to kiss Leonard's neck.

"I don't intend to, but before we do that... marry me. Again. Renew our vows. Let's leave the legends like we planned too, once Gideon gives me the all clear. Get remarried live our lives away from these people. I bought us a house... in Aruba. That's what Sara was helping me with, she has friends. House is furnished all that needs to be done is us moving in. What do you say?" Leonard asked and Mick smiled wide.

"I say hell yes. Oh! I better put this back where it belongs." Mick said, reaching up to undo a necklace clip and pulling Leonard's ring off the chain and sliding it back on his finger. "Let's go back to our quarters, husband." Mick then whispered in Leonard's ear- earning a slight shiver off Leonard- before picking him up and walking to their room. And they didn't leave for the rest of the day and the team got the memo not to disturb them.


End file.
